Donzela
by WhiteBaron
Summary: Roger erra. No começo.


As coisas estão começando a ficar difíceis. As outras 4 fics eu traduzi em meia hora de trabalho cada. Essa me levou duas horas. Eu preciso de um cochilo. Só lembrando, caso não tenha ficado claro, eu não sou proprietário de nenhum patrimônio intelectual dessa fic e nem de nenhuma outra. Fui responsável apenas pela (as vezes) ardorosa tradução.

Ah, e mais uma coisa, eu estou me propondo a traduzir fics, tanto do inglês para o português como do português para o inglês, por pedidos. Mande uma mensagem e a gente conversa. Uma exigência básica, no entanto, é que ela já esteja completa, para que ninguém fique refém de atualizações de outra pessoa que pode facilmente desistir ou mudar radicalmente o projeto original dela.

* * *

Este mês, ao que parecia, o mundo se resumia a manteiga de amendoim.

Enquanto caminhava até a sua casa, Roger pegou um frasco do saco de supermercado que ele carregava, brincado de jogar no ar e pegar antes que caísse no chão. O pote fora comprado sem que ele examinasse o rótulo. Ele pegara dois frascos, porque simplesmente o alimento não parava na dispensa recentemente.

Depois de deixar o trabalho, ele tinha ido ao supermercado para reabastecer, certificando-se de pegar muitas maçãs e aipo e cenouras e, estranhamente, chips de batata fritos, para mergulhar no aperitivo. Ele também tinha, já que ele estava um pouco atrasado para chegar em casa hoje, pegou um buquê de margaridas.

Quando ele atingiu a porta, ele remexeu a bolsa a procura da chave e abriu-a, olhando ao redor do foyer ao atravessar a soleira. _Finalmente, em c__asa_, pensou ele, sentindo a mesma leve excitação que sempre tinha, mesmo depois de três anos morando nesta casa no final da rua com o telhado defeituoso e sótão barulhento.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, o ligeiro sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Hermione estava de pé (_muito parcamente_, pensava) em um banquinho, tentando alcançar algo em uma prateleira alta. Movendo-se depressa, ele deixou o saco cair, correndo para a mão na cintura da moça para apoia-la, mesmo que ela não estivesse exatamente se desequilibrando ou algo do tipo.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?"

"O que diabos _você_ está fazendo?" ela resmunga irritada. "Eu precisava de um livro, é só." Ela apontou para o volume na estante. "Não há necessidade de você se desesperar."

Roger forma uma expressão surpresa, mas não move sua mão, mesmo que ela tentasse soltar-se. "Você não está em condições de estar se equilibrando em armadilhas como essa - o que poderia estar de tão importante nesse livro?"

"Isso é irrelevante. A questão é que eu não estou inválida, eu posso pegar meus próprios livros, especialmente quando você está demora para chegar casa", ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ele balançou a cabeça para ela, mesmo sentindo uma pontada de culpa. "Você poderia ter usado mágica."

"Minha varinha está lá em cima, e, de novo, você está ignorando o fato de que eu estou _bem,_ eu não sou uma donzela em perigo!"

Roger soltou um suspiro antes de segurá-la pelos quadris e tirá-la do banco. Ele podia admitir sentir uma ligeira satisfação quando ela guinchou. Ele a colocou cuidadosamente em pé, consciente de seu estômago. "Não", ele disse, laconicamente, "você é só minha esposa grávida. Você me assustou."

Claramente, Hermione não estava no melhor de seus humores, e as linhas de seu rosto apenas suavizaram um pouco antes que ela revirasse os olhos e andasse devagar até o sofá. Roger ergueu o braço e pegou o livro da prateleira superior. Ele a seguiu até o sofá e o entregou a ela. "Eu vou baixar as prateleiras neste fim de semana."

"Oh, isso é ridículo." Hermione reclamou. "Em dois meses eu vou ter o bebê! E depois? Precauções de segurança são, supostamente, para serem feitas para o _bebê,_ e não para a mãe!"

Roger não tinha mais nada a dizer sobre isso, então ele voltou para o hall de entrada para recolher as sacolas que tinha deixado cair. Hermione costumava ficar mal-humorada ultimamente, especialmente quando ele se comportava de maneira superprotetora - e considerando o seu comportamento quando ela _não _estava grávida de 7 meses, isso era dizer alguma coisa. Naturalmente, isso era um problema. Ele não estava disposto a parar de tentar protegê-la, de tudo e de qualquer coisa que pudesse representar uma ameaça - coisas pesadas, ruídos altos, germes, tempestades; as escadas, de vez em quando. Ela pensara que era bonitinho no começo, mas essa impressão não durou muito tempo.

Ele podia compreendê-la, é claro. Ela tinha de carregar na barriga todo o peso do bebê (que, aliás, aparentemente, o lugar favorito da criança no útero era diretamente em cima da bexiga, além de que os pés da mãe estavam doloridos e inchados com mais frequência recentemente), e ela teve de lidar com toda a variação hormonal... coisas que ele tinha lido sobre, mas que não poderia passar por isso junto dela. Podia se imaginar que houvessem momentos em que começasse a ficar cansativo para ela. Não ficava cansativo para ele, no entanto. Ele ainda preserva a mesma emoção ao assistir a barriga de Hermione aumentar de tamanho com o seu filho, e nunca podia conter o sorriso quando sentia o bebê chutar quando ele colocava a mão sobre o ventre da mulher. Ele estava adorando, mesmo naquelas horas, como agora, em que ela olha para ele como se quisesse amaldiçoá-lo por colocá-la naquela situação.

Ele nivelou seus rostos enquanto ela lançava "O Olhar" nele e deslocou-se no sofá, aparentemente encontrando dificuldades para achar uma posição confortável para ela. "Eu comprei a manteiga de amendoim. Dois frascos." Ele puxou um para fora e os olhos da grávida se iluminaram, ela tinha desenvolvido aquela vontade muito recentemente, mas era intensa e real. Ela tomou o frasco dele, e ele se sentiu sorrir enquanto procurava no saco as batatas.

"É crocante."

Uma pausa. "É manteiga de amendoim."

"Eu _odeio_ manteiga de amendoim crocante."

Como ele tinha deixado isso passar? "Você nunca disse nada."

"Eu não deveria _ter_ de dizer nada, Roger. Eu sempre comi manteiga de amendoim sem ser crocante, você já deveria ter notado."

"Aparentemente não", ele murmurou, antes que ele desse de ombros. "Você sabe que eu realmente não como essas coisas."

"Ah, porque _você_ não come, não importa, não é?! Oh, isso é simplesmente _maravilhoso_!"

"Hermione ..." Roger falava assertivo. "Você sabe muito bem que não é isso o que eu quis dizer."

"Isso é o que pareceu. Mas não se preocupe, não vou incomodá-lo novamente. Não há necessidade de continuar dando a mulher grávida e seus hormônios e suas peculiaridades tolas o que ela tenha vontade. Certamente eu não preciso de mais nada para comer, de qualquer jeito, já que eu logo não vou caber nessa casa de tão desesperadamente _gorda_!" Os olhos de Hermione haviam embaçado; o princípio de lágrimas frustradas tornava-os brilhantes. Ela se mexeu de novo, pressionando o rosto contra as almofadas e soltando seu livro.

A irritação sumiu, Roger estendeu a mão, pegando o pote de manteiga de amendoim e colocando-o na mesa de centro. "Ei," ele chamou, pegando os travesseiros no outro sofá. Ele a virou para que ela pudesse se esticar pelo comprimento do móvel e depois enfiou os travesseiros embaixo de suas pernas. "Tudo bem?" ele perguntou.

"Ligeiramente melhor", ela suspirou, puxando os lábios. "É só que -" Ela acenou vagamente em torno da barriga antes de erguer o olhar na direção ele.

"Eu sei." Diante dela, ele deitou-se pelo espaço entre as pernas da mulher, de modo que o marido estava diretamente por cima dela. Ele se inclinou para baixo e roçou seus lábios contra os dela, com as mãos descansando levemente sobre as coxas, logo onde a bainha de seu vestido fino terminava. "Eu sei."

Suas mãos começaram a fazer movimentos lentos e circulares em suas pernas quando ela voltou a falar. "Isso é bom."

"Melhor do que manteiga de amendoim?" Ele deu um beijo em sua clavícula e passou os polegares para trás e para frente no interior de suas pernas.

Ela demorou tempo suficiente para responder a essa questão para fazê-lo rir. "Eu acho."

"Eu vou ter que fazer melhor do que isso, então", ele murmurou. "Não que eu não esteja à altura da tarefa, é claro."

"Sou eu quem vai decidir isso", disse ela, seu tom de voz altivo, embora ela parecesse cansada. "Isso não significa que você possa começar a me tratar feito um bebê."

"Mmm-hmm". Ele sorriu para ela enquanto ele recuava e beijava a parte de trás de seu joelho.

"Eu falo sério." Ela parecia estar mais e mais relaxada à medida que ele movia as mãos mais para cima pela sua perna.

"Eu te amo".

"Hmmph". Ela agarrou seus braços quando ele se levantou para beijar seus lábios novamente, completamente anestesiada. "Estou feliz que você chegou."

Ele sorriu contra seus lábios. "Eu também."

* * *

Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de PM ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!

This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through PM or in the comments.


End file.
